


Head under water (and you tell me to breathe easy)

by jucee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga and Tsutsui meet at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head under water (and you tell me to breathe easy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Written for the Hikago Day 2013 Drabble Exchange.

The first time that Tsutsui Kimihiro meets Kaga Tetsuo, it begins with him being shouted at by the Potions master for blowing up his second cauldron of the day, while the Slytherins are practically turning purple with their efforts to keep their laughter quiet.

This is when a voice suddenly says, in a mildly curious tone, “Professor, could you come and check on my potion? I think I’ve made a deadly poison by mistake and I’d hate to hurt anyone in this room with it.”

The professor stops shouting, and the Slytherins no longer look quite so amused.

Relieved that the professor’s attention has been diverted to making sure that no students are dying in his class in the first week of school, Tsutsui glances towards the back of the classroom and sees a boy with messy auburn hair, a loose green tie and sharp eyes.

Tentatively, Tsutsui smiles at his saviour.

The boy grins back, baring his teeth like a shark.

* * *

“H-Hi. My name is Tsutsui Kimihiro,” he stutters, nervously. “I’m in Hufflepuff.”

The other boy looks pointedly at his bright yellow tie, but only says, “Kaga. Tetsuo.”

“N-Nice to meet you,” Tsutsui says, and smiles shyly.

Kaga’s eyes flash briefly down to his mouth, as if tracing the movement of his lips. Before Tsutsui has a chance to feel self-conscious, though, he says abruptly, “Do you play shogi?”

* * *

Tsutsui doesn’t play shogi, but when he discovers that Kaga plays go with the casual genius of an untrained savant, they spend hours upon hours playing games of go in between History of Magic essays and Transfiguration assignments, in an empty classroom that smells like burnt gurdyroot leaves.

Kaga never complains about the smell, and Tsutsui is too happy to care.

* * *

It isn’t until their fifth year at Hogwarts that Tsutsui finally works up the courage to ask, “Kaga, are we... kind of, maybe... friends?”

Kaga grunts, and slaps down a stone on the board. “If you don’t know, then I’m not gonna tell you,” he mutters, reminiscent of his answer when Tsutsui was failing Potions in second year and just couldn’t remember the final step for the Swelling Solution they had to make in the exam.

Tsutsui frowns at the board, but his mind isn’t on his next hand. He thinks about saying what he’s thinking, then decides against it. Then he changes his mind again and decides to say it after all. 

“You’re my friend,” he says, his voice lilting like he’s asking a question, his eyes fixed firmly on the black and white stones.

And he doesn’t see Kaga lean in, not until he’s mere inches away and closing in further– Kaga’s lips are dry and slightly chapped, and warm, so warm that Tsutsui feels the heat flush all the way down his body from that one point of contact between them.

After what feels like minutes but is probably only seconds, Kaga leans back, and Tsutsui remembers to breathe. 

“Oh,” he mumbles. And with a sudden flash of terrible clarity, he realises, “Are we dating? Have we been dating for five years?”

Kaga grins, a sharp twist of his lips that’s no less scary now than when they were eleven. “It’s your turn,” is all he says.

Tsutsui stares down at the board until the stones are swimming before his eyes, and he finally admits, “I have nothing.”


End file.
